Sayori
Character Synopsis Sayori 'is the secondary protagonist of Doki Doki Literature Club, being the childhood friend of The Main Character. Sayori is a member of The Literature Club and is one of the 5 friends that contribute to the group and their activities. Sayori is portrayed as the archetype of a best friend, being bubbly and cheerful in nature. Later in the game, It's revealed that Sayori is suffering from depression and many of her actions are a result of her mental state. This leads Sayori to ending her life by hanging and this causes the game to change drastically Character Statistics 'Tiering: 2-C, possibly 2-B Verse: Doki Doki Literature Club Name: Sayori Gender: Female Age: 18 Classification: '''Game Character, President of The Literature Club (In Act 3) '''Special Abilities: Reality Warping (Her nature as Club President allows her to control the very fabric of the Doki Doki Literature Club reality, holding absolute hegemony over it), Plot Manipulation (Can direct, manipulate and even destroy "The Script", of which the narrative is built on and through this, Sayori can make events occur at will, even if they weren't destined to happen), Mind Manipulation (Altered the minds and state of mental health of every character in Doki Doki Literature Club, even across other save files. This is to the extend where Sayori can cause others to commit suicide), Empathic Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Increased the anger in Natsuki, making her more confrontive than usual. Caused Sayori's depression to worsen and lead her to kill herself. Made Yuri more psychopathic and caused her to lose her sanity), Time Paradox Immunity (Unaffected by consistent changes in the timeline, even other timelines being altered has no effect on her), Nonexistent Physiology (After having been erased, she can naturally exist as nonexistence), Memory Manipulation (Caused Natsuki to forget events up to an entire day ago), Existence Erasure (Can remove beings from existence by deleting them, this includes across any other universe), Time Manipulation (Can cause time to stop, accelerate and even loop at will), Immortality (Type 4, can potentially become Type 5 after being erased), Power Nullification (Prevented the Player from Saving and Loading), Breaking the Fourth Wall (Is aware of the fictionality of her universe), Ressurection (Can easily bring back people who's been reduced to nothingness), information Manipulation (Can manipulate the data and information of entire game worlds), Biological Manipulation (Snapped Natsuki's neck and can alter the body parts of other beings, morphing them into abominations), Clairvoyance (Can see events that occur across the entire DDLC reality, such as the ressurection of characters through adding their files back. Can see into the real world and whether one is recording or not) Destructive Ability: Muli-Universe Level, possibly Multiverse Level '(Gained the powers of Club President, granting her Monika's powers. Was going to replicate Monika's feat of destroying Doki Doki Literature Club, a reality that can contain a dozens of saves thanks to save foldiers which exists within the universe, with Sayori implying The Player has saved and load too many times to count. Possesses control over the Doki Doki Literature Club reality and it's 52 different timelines) 'Speed: Infinite '(Can freely move and talk within a Timeless void of nothingness, Was able to move despite the game being destroyed and having collapsed itself) 'Lifting Ability: Regular Human Striking Ability: Multi-Universe Level, possibly Multiversal '(Collapsed countless other Universes and later recreated them with her own power) 'Durability: Multi-Universe Level, possibly Multiverse Level '(Tanked the destruction of the entire Game World itself which contains it's own time and several other Timelines/SAVES, Was uneffected by several timelines being resetted and restarted at once). Non-Corporeality and Resurrection make her hard to kill 'Stamina: Average Range: ''' '''Multi-Universe Level, possibly Multiversal Intelligence: Likely Nigh-Omniscient (Gained complete knowledge over all of existence within Doki Doki Literature and is even aware of what can occur outside of her Game itself being able see and know what happens across many SAVES) Weaknesses: At first her control over the game itself was weak but as time grow and more knowledge was gained Sayori can now shape the game to her will and create/destroy it with ease Other Attributes List of Equipment: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Script: She can edit the "script" of the game at will, therefore deciding every event that happens within the game. At her maximum potential, she could accidentally force the Player to stay inside the classroom and next to Yuri's corpse for two days straight and she could drastically alter the behavior and personality of her friends. She can even completely erase the script, leaving the world as a timeless place where nothing can happen against her will. * Erasure: She can "erase" the file of anyone, which results in their erasure of the entire history of the world, leaving it to adapt to their absence. However, Sayori herself is unaffected and can still remember their existence and bring them back at will. * Non-Corporeal: Through unknown means, Sayori managed to keep her conscience and ability to affect reality even after having her file (and thus, her entire existence) was deleted. Though not demonstrated directly in-game (due to her accepting her fate), she can likely bring her own file back to existence as she did with her friends, as long as she keeps a "back up" of her own file Note: '''This page is under the assumption that Sayori has access to The Club President Powers. Her human self has no feats and thus, no reason to feature such state on the profile Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Doki Doki Literature Club ! Category:Light Novel Category:Horror Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:4th Wall Awareness Characters Category:Metafictional Characters Category:Plot Manipulators Category:Psychics Category:Tragic Characters Category:Time Benders Category:Protagonist Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Information Manipulators Category:Nonexistence Beings Category:Time Paradox Immunity Users Category:Ressurection Users Category:Memory Users Category:Mind Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Existence Erasers Category:Madness Inducers Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Immortals Category:Clairvoyance Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Tier 2